


Hold Me Down

by arielgryffinpuff



Series: Tumblr Stony Prompts: CapxTony [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Light Bondage, M/M, Rutting, Sexy Times, Tenderness, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: Tony just wants to be held down by his Super-soldier boyfriend. Steve's not so sure.





	Hold Me Down

“You sure about this?”

“Well it’s not exactly like I’d be able to hold you down; you’d just break the cuffs.”

“Tony…”

“Though I could manufacture myself some super-soldier withhold-able ones – cuffs that even you can’t get out of,” Tony said, raising his eyebrows multiple times for effect.

Steve gave him a stern look.

“What?” Tony asked innocently.

“You assume everyone wants to be held down like this? Helpless? Defenceless?”

“Well – er-” Tony let out a little laugh. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re not in a life or death situation, Steve. And if it’s with someone you trust-“

“No, I know, but that’s not the point. I just… don’t think I’d enjoy it. But I can see you are.”

Tony sighed. “Fine, whatever. Come on, old man.”

“Stop saying that,” Steve said through gritted teeth, as he made sure the black elastic cotton around each of Tony’s hands to either side of the headboard of the bed was tight enough. “Can’t get out of that now, can you?” Steve said.

Tony tried pulling at them, and blinked. “Nope, definitely cannot.”

He looked back at Steve and smirked at him.

Steve sighed. “What am I gonna do with you…” He said with a knowing smile, as he leaned down closer to Tony, putting his arms around his neck to hold onto as he kissed him on the lips. Tony hummed and reciprocated eagerly. Instantly, by instinct, he tugged at his hands, as he would usually put his hands around Steve’s neck to bring him closer as well, but his wrists remained tightly wound to the headboard, so he just had to peek his head up closer to meet Steve’s, and use his mouth, and his body, to show what he wanted.

They were in their large bedroom that they shared, on an even larger bed, with cream-coloured silk sheets and lots of nice pillows which Tony was propped up on. They weren’t fully naked yet; they both had their boxers on, and the covers were thrown back a little bit, so it was just covering their legs.

Steve was still kissing him, trailing down his chest with kisses, as he moved his legs in a better position so they were pressing against Tony’s, and their crotches lined up.

Tony groaned slightly and Steve looked up to him.

“You alright?” He was worried about this in the first place, and was going to constantly check that Tony was alright - because even if he wasn’t, Tony wasn’t usually one to say so. It was a pride thing.

“Of course I’m alright,” Tony said, a bit annoyed as he raised his eyebrows at him. “You’ve hardly even done anything yet!”

“Oh, really?” Steve scoffed, “Is that right…” Steve smirked and Tony giggled quietly and wiggled his hips in apprehension, as Steve leaned down again and then dived his mouth onto Tony’s neck, sucking and licking at his skin.

Tony gasped and moaned into the touch.

“Oh-hmmm…” Tony made insatiable noises, as he bucked his hips up, which earned a groan from Steve, who lifted away from Tony’s neck, his hair a bit matted and sweaty, and looked back into Tony’s eyes as he kissed him again, and then rutted against Tony’s erection.

“Oh – uh, Steve…” Tony sounded almost whining as they rubbed against each other through their boxers.

“You like that, huh,” Steve sounded breathy, and he put his feet on top of Tony’s, keeping them in place, their legs aligned, so he could hold him down even more. He put his hands down on the bed to help him hump even more, increasing the friction between them, and he was unable to keep out the moans escaping his own mouth. Tony sighed loudly, and pulled at his wrists and tried to move his legs upwards, but for the life of him couldn’t move them under Steve. Well, he had asked for this. And he had done this before, but with Steve…This was a whole other ball game. Steve’s strength made sure that he couldn’t move, and his hot breath above his face, and his quick pace and strength using to rub his body against Tony’s made it all the better.

Steve reached his hand down to cup Tony through his boxers, and rubbed at him, and rubbed them together.

“Oh God,” Tony moaned again, his lips parted and letting out soundless gasps as he flexed his fingers from the sensitivity he was feeling, and Steve took the opportunity to swoop down and claim Tony’s lips, humming loudly and devouring his mouth, as Tony kissed passionately back, but losing the battle, his body slowly going lax under Steve’s and just taking whatever he would give to him.

“You good?” Steve whispered close to him.

“Oh yea,” Tony replied, his eyes dazed and lips hot but wanting more, so he bucked up a bit again, and Steve chuckled as he sucked on his lips, his chin and goatee, pecking his cheeks and sucking on his ear tenderly.

Steve snaked his hand around Tony’s backside and into his boxers as he grabbed Tony’s butt. Steve gaged his reaction, and if Tony’s flash of white teeth was anything to go by, he definitely wanted more.

“I’m real good.”

Yea, they were in for a good night.


End file.
